User blog:Luperza/Blog 7.10.2013
Salutations Auraxians! How are you all doing? I hope you had a lovely double XP weekend over the fourth of July. I had a ton of fun playing quite a few of my characters. Lots of battle ranks were attained. :) From what I read on Twitter, it seems like a lot of you earned a ton of certs! I hope you spent them wisely. If you don't mind sharing, let me know what certs you got over the double XP weekend in the comment section below. I had so much fun during one of the bio lab alerts on the Connery server that I created a YouTube video with the footage I took of the celebration afterwards. This was my first time using Adobe Premiere Pro, so I was playing around with a lot of things. Lots of knowledge action went down, but I think I got the gist of it now. Let me know if you like it and if you want me to make more of these! No one knew I was recording the event. It was a lot of fun though. I had a FANTASTIC time at MLG (Major League Gaming) Anaheim!! We had livestreams going on during the ENITRE event and two half-time shows on Saturday and Sunday on the MLG stream. TWF from Future Crew, Zoidbergenstein from NUC and NeonTiger from TIW were also at the event representing their factions in the MLG half-time show. It was great meeting them. We also had a guest apperance from TRG's Sardus who was the Auraxium Challenge second place winner at the SOE Live tournament in 2012. You can check out the links below to watch all the stream recaps: Day 1: *http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423142052 *http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423178654 *http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423190782 Day 2: http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423548947 Day 3: http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/424004786 MLG Half-time: (Will update as more parts are posted) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1zVOhdyVvk *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbqKGhWXZpQ Overall, I'd say MLG Anaheim went well. Tons of players showed up to play PlanetSide 2. They were boggled by how huge the maps were and how epic the battles got. Some of them didn't want to leave the stations when we were closing down! Also, I almost got mauled by a fan who wanted a shirt. Good times. Good times, indeed. You can check out our PlanetSide 2 MLG Anaheim photo album if you're interested in seeing some photos that our creative media team took. We'll have a video of the event on the next PlanetSide 2 Command Center on Thursday, July 11th 2013 on the PlanetSide 2 Twitch TV at 4PM PDT. The next event is SOE Live !! This is NOT an event you want to miss. Tons of fans, media and developers will be there. We have a $10,000 Ultimade Squad Showdown tournament, laser tag battle, pool part and more! Every year is a blast and this year is going to be really exciting because we're going to be announcing some really awesome things for PlanetSide 2 and EverQuest Next. Bring everyone you know! Even grandma if she's down for a good gaming con. ;) I hope to see y'all there! <3 x 9001! /Margaret "Luperza" Krohn - Commmunity Relations - @PurrfectStorm TL;DR: *If you don't mind sharing, let me know what certs you got over the double XP weekend in the comment section below. *Check out this video I made after a bio lab alert. The VS on Connery know how to celebrate! :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uaxe8nTbWfg *Our creative media team took a ton of photos from the MLG Anaheim event. Be sure to leave some comments on our PlanetSide 2 MLG Anaheim photo album. **We'll also have a a video of the event on the next PlanetSide 2 Command Center on Thursday, July 11th 2013 on the PlanetSide 2 Twitch TV at 4PM PDT. *If you didn't get to watch our livestreams throughout the MLG Anaheim event, have no fear there are all reacorded...Right here! **Day 1: http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423142052, http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423178654, http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423190782 **Day 2: http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/423548947 **Day 3: http://www.twitch.tv/planetside2/b/424004786 **MLG Half-time: (Will update as more parts are posted) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1zVOhdyVvk, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbqKGhWXZpQ *Our next big event will be SOE Live !!! Don't miss out on the PlanetSide 2 and EverQuest Next announcements. We'll aslo have a $10,000 Ultimate Squad Showdown tournament, laser tag battle, pool party and more! Category:Blog posts Category:News